Who's on top?
by Coconut112
Summary: this is a yaoi fic. don't like it, don't read it.


Author notes: this is inspired by this pic of Abbott and Costello /post/4884971605/wip-abbott-costello-yaoi

Abbott: hey Costello.

Costello: Yea Abbott

Abbott: I got a great idea.

Costello: Let me have it.

Abbott: ok follow me to the room.

* both enters a room.*

Costello: Well what's the plan?

Abbott: well, first things first, you need to take of your clothes off except your trouser.

Costello: What!? Are you-

Abbott: Just trust me, this is all part of the plan.

Costello: * takes off suit and covers self* now what?

Abbott: * whisper to self* nice...* walks around the room looking around the area* now let me see, of I can just find it...Aha! This is just what I need.

Costello: What is it Abbott?

Abbott: this gift wrap string thingy...don't worry this is part of it. Now just hold still. * wraps around Costello around, ties a ribbon form to hold it in place.* There!

Costello: I can't seem to move. What kind of Idea is this?

Abbott: oh I think you're going to love this idea very much. * Licks lips*

Costello: Why are you looking at me like that? Abbott you're scaring me now.

Abbott: Well...you always say you were a..." Bad boy"

Costello: * turns pale* Well...that's what I said but I didn't think you'll take it...THIS ISNT FUNNY ABBOTT! Let me go or-

* stops by getting kissed harshly by Abbott. Kissing stops and silence broke in and Costello is blushing*

Abbott: well, that made you shut up for once. Let us see what we do next...how bout I tease you a little bit...yea that seem like a great idea.* teased by rubbing Costello trouser softly.*

Costello: * Softly moans* Cu-cut it out! Please I'm sensitive There!

Abbott: * chuckles softly* I love it when your mad.* push him aside.* let me get settle as well cause I don't want you have all the fun.* Began to unfix tie*

Costello: * smiles and quickly put head down from making Abbott notice*...

Abbott: I see you staring, no need to be shy.

Costello: I-I...Please can we just let this go? I-I...

Abbott: Shh*Put finger on Costello Lips* Calm down, we can start slow.

Costello: Ok...But be gentle.

Abbott: *Softly Laugh* I will.

* Began to play with Costello Hair. then began to kiss him in the lip.*

Costello: *thinking*_ It's been awhile since I've done this. But with him? My very well good friend?_ * Grabs on to Abbott shirt tightly* _I don't care anymore._

Abbott: * Stops kissing and looks down* Well looks like someone is happy about this.

Costello: *gives a confuse look* What do you mean?

Abbott: *points down*

Costello: *Looks down.* Oh! Oh god! I-I guess it's been awhile since I had sex.

Abbott: Well let me start before your penis rip your good trouser. *Began to take off clothes*

Costello: Holy shit!

Abbott: What? What Happen?

Costello: Huh? Oh it's just-Your-You're big for a fellow!

Abbott: Oh you mean my penis? Yeah it's pretty big, I guess.

Costello: I guess?! How can I manage that thing?

Abbott: It's not like I'm going to kill you with this.

Costello: Well, if it does kill me. I'll huant you forever.

Abbott: What ever. *Push Costello down* Just suck it.*Felt the warmth of the mouth of Costello* Hey Costello.

Costello: *remove his mouth from Abbott manhood* Yes?

Abbott: Your very warm in your mouth.

Costello: Gee thanks...I guess.

Abbott: Yeah...keep going by the way.

Costello: *went back where he was*

Abbott: *huffing harshly* Oh Costello. * Push him deeply* Sorry I-oh gosh.

Costello: *gasping* Ubb-ubbott! Cant-*gasp* Breath!

Abbott: *Release him* Sorry, I'm very sensitive.

Costello: *Coughing* I-can-tell!

Abbott: Ok, bend down.

Costello: What? Why?

Abbott: Just do it.

Costello: * Bends down* Hope you don't do anything-Ahh!

Abbott: *puts one finger in hole* What was that Costello? I can't hear cause I'm to busy fucking you HAhaha!

Costello: Shit Abbott. Fuck you!

Abbott: Well, I never said sex was easy and soft. *Put 2nd finger in* Damn your stretchy.

Costello: Well, I never knew that.

Abbott: How come?

Costello: Well let see..Oh yeah, I know why, it's because I NEVER GOT FINGER BY A MAN!

Abbott: Well you don't have to be rude.

Costello: Just screw me already i'm feeling uneasy with you and all of this.

Abbott: Ok, but let me warn you.

Costello: What is it?

Abbott: Well since I fucked with women. Well...Anus sex hurts for them so maybe it will hurt you a little bit.

Costello: Oh ok...*Alert came* Wait wait!

Abbott: * Put his manhood in Costello*

Costello: SHIT!

Abbott: Does it hurt, should I stop?

Costello: *huffing* no...I'm fine *tears coming out from his eyes* GO DAMN IT

Abbott: Ok ok *began to thrust*

Costello: Oh man your biiiiiiiigg.

Abbott: Hehe...yeah sorry pal.

*Random Music* _Love me or hate me, we will be boy. _* Can you guess this music is from?*

Abbott: I'm going to cum...

Costello: Me...too

Abbott: I can't hold it anymore.

Costello: Just let go.

Abbott: *release* Ughhhh..

Costello: *turn really red* So..ugh..warm.

Abbott: *let go of him* well what do you think of the plan?

Costello: I think it's alright. *smirks*  
>Abbott: OH shut up you.<p>

end.


End file.
